Valentine's Day - Hogwarts Style
by GryffindorPrincess1234
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, it all goes smoothly, no fights, no hexes, no drama. That's a joke. When do things ever go smoothly at Hogwarts! Pairings: Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny Neville/Luna COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day - Hogwarts Style

It was the 13th of February and Harry and Ron were in the common room, playing Wizard's Chess. Their game was interrupted by five or six girls rushing upstairs while squealing and shouting.

"Ermm...what was all that about?" asked a very confused Ron. Harry just shrugged. A minute later Hermione walked into the common room.

"Hey Hermione, why were all them girls squealing and shouting?" Harry asked.

"Well duh, tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Hermione said very matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!?" Ron shouted as he jumped out of his chair, causing the chess peices to fall to the floor. He ran up the stairs, came back down with his coat on and rushed out the door leaving a very confused Harry and Hermione.

"Umm..Harry, have you got Ginny anything? Tomorrow would be the perfect time for you and her to..well...you know." Hermione said.

"No, I think I'd better go to Hogsmeade, I'll try and catch Ron up, no doubt that's where he's gone..bye Hermione!"

Harry ran out of the door and left Hermione in the middle of the common room. Just then, Neville entered.

"Hermione!"

"Hey Neville."

"What's a good gift to get..somebody?" he asked, out of breath.

"Well...it all depends on the person..who is it? I won't tell them, I promise." Hermione asked.

"Um..it's Luna.."

"Aww! Well..how about...a...I know! How about a very unique dress? She's always wearing different things, she'd love that!" she suggested.

"Brilliant idea, thank you!"

And within that moment, Hermione was alone..again.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade Harry, Ron and Neville were now going round in a threesome. In silence. Harry spoke up first,

"So..who are you getting your gifts for, then?" he muttered.

"Lavender." Ron said blankly.

"Oh she'd lo- WAIT WHAT? LAVENDER? WHY HER? WHY NOT HERMIONE?" Harry shouted, outraged.

"I can give my gift to whoever I like. And considering Lavender is my girlfriend, it has to be her." He said, disappointed.

"Um..so you like..Hermione, Ron? Then why are you with Lavender?" asked Neville awkwardly.

"It's complicated..." he replied.

And with that, the group went back to walking in silence.

"Hermione, if you want to be with him, get him something.. simple, huh?" Ginny said.

"I can't! He's with Lavender! She'd kill me, he'd kill me, and it'd end up World War 3!"

"I doubt he'll even get her anything. He hates her, can't you see? You're the one he likes!"

"I wish.."

"Hermione, you're blind! The both of you are!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

14th of February had arrived. Girls everywhere, opening their presents, giggling, comparing, hugging their Valentine's and all that yucky yuck yuck kind of thing. Ginny sat on her bed, two gifts sitting there. One wrapped in green and silver, the other in red and gold. That meant one was from a Slytherin. Ginny had some sort of feeling today was going to go wrong. Like Christmas that year had, like Harry's birthday last year had, and like New Year had. And all three of those events has been celebrated at Hogwarts. She had hoped she'd just get one, special, meaningful present this year, from her true love, Harry Potter. She opened the green and silver one first..from Draco, the tag read. It was a box of chocolates, she tried one, no poison, no love potion, just pure chocolate. Then she opened the one from Harry, she hoped. She was right. It was a gold necklace and a rose. The rose had words on it; 'I will love you until this rose dies x x x' She sniffed the rose. It was fake. She ran down the hallway to find Harry.

"Harry! Thank you so much!" She kissed him happily. They broke apart.

"So, it wasn't too cheesy or too slushy for your taste then, hmm?"

"Not at all!"

Hermione didn't think much of Valentine's Day. To her, it was Friday. She sat in the Library reading Hogwarts: A History. To her surprise, she saw a tear fall on to page 10. Why was she crying? She didn't care about love! She was never going to get her happy ending that her friends were going to have, Harry had Ginny, Ginny had Harry, Ron had Lavender, even Hagrid had Madame Maxime! Hermione then heard footsteps, she wiped her eyes and sat up straight. "Hello, anyone here?" an unmistakable voice said.

"Ron? Why are you here?" Hermione murmured.

"I needed to escape Lavender"

Hermione stifled a giggle.

"What..?"

"Nothing, just, you shouldn't need to escape her! I mean, do you even like her?"

"Of course I do. Godric Hermione, why would I be with her if I didn't?" and with that, Ron got up and left.

And once again, Hermione saw teardrops fall on the pages of her book.

Meanwhile Neville was searching for Luna. He searched every room, every hallway but he couldn't find her. He looked behind him, just in case, suddenly he felt himself fall down, he looked up and Luna's dreamy face stared upon him.

"Neville? Oh I'm so sorry! Here, let me take that gift. Who's it for?"

"It's okay. Actually, Luna..it's for you."

"Aw thank you Neville! I know it's usually awkward watching somebody open a gift you gave them, so I'll go to the Ravenclaw Common Room. I'll speak to you at dinner!" She skipped off down the hallway while Neville breathed a sigh of relief, only to get knocked over by Ron. He just started to get up again when Lavender came and knocked him down again. He felt himself black out.

Hermione decided to escape the library and went to see Luna. Though halfway there she came upon an unconscious Neville.

"Oh my!" Hermione squeaked as she shook Neville, within a few minutes his eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Umm..I guess, could you take me to the hospital wing please?"

"Of course, who did this to you?"

"Err..I think Ron and Lavender." Hermione went tomato red.

"Wait till I get my hands on him!"

**Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will make up for it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stomped down the corridors looking for signs of Ron and Lavender, but no such luck. She was just about to give up when she heard the familiar screeching of Lavender. And then the shouting of Ron. She looked in the classroom were the sound of the argument was coming from, the same classroom where she had sat crying with Harry. She burst threw the door and hexed Ron, followed by Lavender. "Hermione? What the hell was that for?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I thought you were nice! I thought you would never even THINK of hurting somebody!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! I found Neville unconcious in the corridor and when he woke up he told it was you and her," Hermione said, pointing at Lavender, "who did it to him!"

"We didn't! I didn't! Look, I was running down the corridor, escaping Lavender and I admit, I saw Neville and maybe I knew I knocked him down, but I never knew I had made him unconcious, honest Hermione!"

"Ugh save it! I don't care about your lies! Just because your having a bad time doesn't mean you have to take it out on others!" She basically screamed. She ran out with tears in her eyes and slammed the door. She knew it wasn't just anger at Ron for hurting Neville but anger at Ron for being with Lavender and breaking Hermione's heart.

Meanwhile Harry was wandering around Ginny's dormitory when he saw green and silver wrapping paper lying on the floor. He picked it up...'From Draco'. He felt anger rise in him like a storm. He didn't even know what he had been doing in Ginny's room, but Merlin, when he saw Malfoy, he was going to kill him!

Malfoy was skipping around the halls when he heard Harry shouting..to himself. 'Another tantrum?' Malfoy thought.

"Hey Potter, why you havi-"

"STUPEFY!"

"AVAD-"

Before he could finish the spell Ginny jumped before him. "No!" she screeched.

"Ginny, darling, I'm sorry."

"Darling? Ugh Malfoy, I hate you, everyone does. Stay away from me, and Harry. Or face a lifetime of hexes!" Ginny spat at Malfoy as she stormed of grabbing Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at Malfoy as he was dragged through the Portrait Hole.

Later on that evening Neville was walking to dinner when somebody grabbed him and pulled him into a closet. "Ermm...who's this?" he asked nervously.

"Luna" the voice replied dreamily.

"Oh! Hi.."

"Hello Neville." she replied. "I wanted to say thank you for your lovely gift. I am very grateful. And so, I thought I should give you this in return," she handed him a gift, "but open it later, please." And with that she kissed Neville on the cheek and skipped off. Even in the darkness Neville felt himself go strawberry red.

**SHORT..AGAIN! I KNOW. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT! **


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter! :(

Neville sat in the common room staring at the gift Luna had given him. A pair of glasses that made nargles show up, just like Luna had worn on the train journey to Hogwarts that year. He was grateful but he didn't think he would ever need them..or wear them. 'It's the thought that counts' he thought to himself. At least she'd made the effort, he smiled to himself.

Hermione stormed in, crying. Neville stood up "Hermione?" he asked.

"WHAT?! Oh, I'm sorry Neville!" she said, "I thought you were Ron, idiotic, stupid, thoughtless Ron."

"Oh..what has he done? I hope this isn't about me."

"No, no, he just-just oh I don't know! He's just so-" she didn't finish and ran up the stairs.

It was Saturday, all the Valentine's excitement was finally over. Well..Ron was kind of excited...

"Me and Lav finally broke up!" He said to Harry.

"You're happy..why?" Harry asked, though he already knew why.

"Oh..you know..she was annoying me..yeah..shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Um sure.."

At breakfast, Luna joined the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Gryffindors, Neville did you like your present?"

"Yeah, I loved it Luna! Thank you!" he replied.

She smiled, "Hey, where's Hermione?"

Ron perked up, "Hermione, she's right th-...Oh...I don't know" a look of worry dawned on his face.

Harry frowned "That's odd...I didn't see her at dinner..or in the common room."

"Oh I saw her! She was crying though.." Neville said.

"Let's search the school, split up." Ginny said.

Harry and Ron looked in the Library and classrooms while Ginny and Luna searched the girl's dormitorys. Neville looked in the grounds.

"Astronomy Tower" Ron said, dragging poor Harry.

Ron was right, Hermione sat on the ledge, so far forward she look as if she might fall.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked quietly.

"Why would you care?" she said, slipping of the edge and walked past him. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather be left alone."

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice rising a little.

"YOU!"

"ME? WHY?"

"SHUTUP! I'M SICK OF YOU TWO ARGUING IT'S OBVIOUS HOW MUCH YOU LIKE EACHOTHER SO JUST KISS ALREADY AND IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE A HELL OF A LOT MORE PEACEFUL!" shouted Harry. Silence. Hermione ran at Ron and kissed him. Ron kissed her back at literally lifted her off her feet.

"Okay, you can finish now." Harry said. "Ahem" after another minute. "AHEM!"

"Sorry Harry" Ron said, red in the face.

With that the Golden Trio walked back inside, Ron and Hermione holding hands and Hermione with her arm around Harry.

THE END. :) ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MY QUEEN J.K ROWLING, ONLY THE PLOT BELONGS TO ME. GOES OFF IN CORNER AND CRIES.


End file.
